powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Science Manipulation
The power to manipulate all scientific forces. The opposite power of Magic. Also Called * Science Mastery * Scientikinesis Capabilities This ability to be intellectual and the practical activity of encompassing the systematic study of the structure and behavior of the physical and natural world through observation and experiment. Applications Formal Science * Ability Intuition * Data Manipulation * Knowledge Manipulation * Intuitive Aptitude * Logic Manipulation * Mathematics Manipulation * Nigh-Omniscience * Technology Manipulation Natural Science Physical Science * Chemistry Manipulation ** Elemental Manipulation ** Matter Manipulation ** Molecular Manipulation ** Transmutation * Physics Manipulation ** Atomic Manipulation ** Antimatter Manipulation ** Cartoon Physics ** Force Manipulation *** Dark Matter Manipulation *** Electromagnetism Manipulation **** Electricity Manipulation **** Magnetism Manipulation *** Friction Manipulation *** Gravity Manipulation *** Strong Force Manipulation *** Vector Manipulation *** Weak Force Manipulation ** Kinetic Energy Manipulation ** Light Manipulation ** Nuclear Manipulation ** Plasma Manipulation *** Ionic Manipulation ** Quantum Manipulation ** Radiation Manipulation ** Sound Manipulation ** Space-Time Manipulation *** Spatial Manipulation *** Time Manipulation ** Subatomic Manipulation * Geography Manipulation ** Atmokinesis ** Nature Manipulation ** Planetary Manipulation ** Sky Manipulation ** Urban Manipulation Life Science * Biological Manipulation ** Age Manipulation ** Animal Manipulation ** Bio-Energy Manipulation ** Blood Manipulation ** Body Manipulation ** Bone Manipulation ** Disease Manipulation ** DNA Manipulation ** Evolution Manipulation ** Genesis Creation ** Genetic Manipulation ** Hormone Manipulation ** Immortality ** Lung Manipulation ** Mutation Inducement ** Nerve Manipulation ** Organic Constructs ** Pheromone Manipulation ** Plant Manipulation ** Reactive Adaptation ** Shapeshifting ** Zombification ** Zoolinguism Humanistic Science * Emotion Manipulation * History Manipulation * Law Manipulation * Law Intuition * Mental Manipulation * Social Magnetism Branches of Science *Astronomy Manipulation: This is the science that deals with celestial objects, space, and the physical universe as a whole. *Biology Manipulation: This is the science that deals with living organisms, divided into many specialized fields that cover their morphology, physiology, anatomy, behavior, origin, and distribution. *Chemistry Manipulation: This is the science that deals with the identification of the substances of which matter is composed; the investigation of their properties and the ways in which they interact, combine, and change; and the use of these processes to form new substances *Geography Manipulation: This is the science that deals with the physical features of the earth and its atmosphere, and of human activity as it affects and is affected by these, including the distribution of populations and resources, land use, and industries. *Logic manipulation:This is the science that deals with reasoning conducted or assessed according to strict principles of validity. *Mathematics Manipulation: This is the science that deals with number, quantity, and space. *Physics Manipulation: This is the science that deals with nature, motion through spacetime, force and properties of matter and energy conducted in order to understand how the universe behaves. *Technology Manipulation: The application of scientific knowledge for practical purposes. Variations Lordship * Cyberspace Lordship: Can become the ruler of Cyberspace. * Cosmic Lordship: Can become the ruler of the cosmos. * Fifth Dimensional Lordship: Can become the ruler of the Fifth Dimension. * Microverse Lordship: Can become the ruler of the Microverse. * Personal Domain: Can create your own universe to rule. * Planetary Lordship: Can become ruler over a planet by having total and complete control over a planet. Experiments * Artficial Beings: The user can create artificial life to carry out your commands ** Frankensteins: The user can create a conglomeration of human components to create a frankenstein. ** Bio-mech: The user can create bio mechanical beings. ** Machines/Roboticization: The user can create mechanical beings or convert others into machines to carry out your commands. * Chimera/Hybrid Physiology: The user can fuse different species genetically. * Monster/Mutant: The user can induce mutation in others to create mutants or monsters. * Science Entities: The user can create science-powered beings that may be become a god. Associations * Absolute Existence * Knowledge Manipulation * Order Manipulation * Reality Warping * Universal Manipulation Limitations * Requires study, understanding and experiments. * Hazardous applications can backfire in devastating ways. * Unaccurate applications can cause dangerous side-effects. * Users may grow obsessed with their researches, losing touch with life and others, disregarding social standards and moral implications, and slowly turning into a sociopathic mad scientist. * May react disastrously with Magic. Known Users * residents of the Fifth Dimension (DC Comics) * Baron Karsa (Marvel) * Doctor Manhattan(Dc Comics) * Father (FMA) * Dr. Insano (Spoony Experiment) Gallery Doctor Manhattan (Movie).jpg|Doctor Manhattan is a master of this ability. Father1.JPG|Father is the one who evolve the FMA universe Mxyzptlk.PNG|Mister Mxyzptlk can manipulate the properties of his dimension in the form of "super-science". Batmite2.png|Batmite can manipulate the properties of his dimension in the form of "super-science". JJ_Thunder_and_Thunderbolt.JPG|Yz is not bound by third dimensional laws. Thus he can perform any feat using what is to be super science Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Temporal Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Infinite Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Suport powers